


Morning pleasures

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Harrison's damn pretty fingers, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Roommate AU, very short but filthy in the kitchen, in the morning with Harrison Osterfield.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Kudos: 4





	Morning pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the whole thing is pretty self-exploratory without any plot.

It was hard to tell how you got here. Not the place, because you were in your kitchen, but it was more about the situation. If you wanted to be honest it was rather hard to think and trying to remember when you roommate was bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm with those damned fingers.

You woke up earlier on this Saturday than usual. Crawled out to the kitchen in a tank top and some loose shorts, wearing nothing underneath. Started to make something to eat. The AC was on making it inevitable for your nipples to show, but who cared you were alone anyway.

Well, you weren’t particularly alone because Harrison, your roommate was home too, but he was nowhere to be seen before eleven usually. So, you sat there, in silence, thinking and slowly eating your sandwich, when you heard steps getting closer and closer.

Before you knew Harrison was in the kitchen giving you no time to cover up or even to warn him about you morning attire, but it seemed like you weren’t the only one who expected to be alone at this early hour.

Firs you didn’t even registered fully what you saw, only when you roommate froze, his pretty blue eyes open wide, pink lips parted as he sucked on a sharp breath. He wasn’t wearing a single thing apart from some thin, white boxers he used for sleep, which didn’t do anything to hide his morning erection.

‘Shit.’ You mumbled. It was hard to tell if you were surprised by his presence or by the very precise outline of his big cock. ‘I’m so sorry!’ You blurted out and jumped from your seat, averting your gaze from his strong arms and wide shoulders. ‘I’m finished anyway, so I’ll just…’ You rambled and tried to walk past him, but he didn’t seem to move away from the door.

‘You haven’t even eaten the half of that sandwich.’ His voice was not more than a mere whisper as he pointed out your obvious lie. You opened your mouth to object again, but he pressed a long finger to your soft lips, making you close them immediately.

He was standing so close, you could feel the heat radiating from his body, his eyes slightly darker than they usually were and maybe it was only from the sleep, but he looked a bit flushed as well. ‘I have heard you last night.’ Harrison said with a soft voice, making you recall a phone call with your best friend. His eyes were devouring every part of your body, and you swore he sighed a little at the sight of your breast barely covered. Your eyes went wide, and you felt the surge of adrenaline rushing through your veins as you lifted you hand to wrap around his wrist.

Now it was his turn to blush and feel shocked when your pink lips parted, teeth gently biting the soft pad of his digit before your tongue stuck out to suck it into your hot mouth. You started to shamelessly suck on his long finger you were fantasizing about for moths now, keeping your eyes locked on his gaze. His frozen state didn’t take too long. ‘Open up for me, love.’ He asked, the tip of his second finger already poking at you lip. ‘That’s it, open you mouth.’ He encouraged you, as you did what he asked. ‘Now suck.’ His quiet voice was almost like a command, leaving you with no choice, not like you wanted to object anymore. You sucked on his slender fingers eagerly. They were soaked in a minute as you swirled your tongue around them, hollowing your mouth around them just like it was his cock.

His other hand firmly held onto your back pulling you even closer, making you feel the hard outline of his cock and him feeling the softness of your breasts against his chest. He started to push you toward the counter, his fingers still between your lips. When you reached the counter, you braced yourself and lifted on the top wordlessly letting Harrison opening your thigh and stepping between them.

‘Such a good girl.’ His praise was followed by a muffled, needy whimper and a squeeze on his bicep, urging him to do something more. He started to pull the fingers from your mouth which you released slowly, licking your lips for the after taste. Until that second everything went agonisingly slow, but then everything speed up.

Harrison’s mouth was on yours in a hungry, needy kiss, his hands pushing the staps of your tops down on your arms, uncovering your breasts and hard nipples. One hand immediately went on your tits, gently touching it, pinching your nipple, drawing a gentle line with his thumb on the underside, enjoying all the hungry sounds he was coaxing from you.

His lips made you crave for more as he kissed you with such sweet dominance you never expected him to. It made you feel dizzy and your hands were on autopilot as they went to his boxers, wanting to free his leaking cock.

‘Nuh-uh, love. You wanted my fingers, remember.’ He stopped you mid motion. ‘So, that’s what you will get first.’

Oh, yeah, that is exactly how you got here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or want to read more of it just leave a comment and check out my other works here. :)


End file.
